


No One's Here To Sleep

by Marretjen



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Because It's Jace, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marretjen/pseuds/Marretjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейс молчит.<br/>Джейс смешит Маризу, играет в прятки с Максом в библиотеке, покрывает выходки Иззи, часами занимается в тренировочном зале, сбегает из Института.<br/>Джейс не отвечает на сообщения Изабель, и не отвечает на её звонки. Изабель пожимает плечами и бросает телефон на кровать.<br/>Джейс всегда возвращается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Here To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapfira23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapfira23/gifts).



Джейс молчит.  
Джейс смешит Маризу, играет в прятки с Максом в библиотеке, покрывает выходки Иззи, часами занимается в тренировочном зале, сбегает из Института.  
Джейс не отвечает на сообщения Изабель, и не отвечает на её звонки. Изабель пожимает плечами и бросает телефон на кровать.  
Джейс всегда возвращается.

***

У Джейса в глазах - небо и солнце, и он ухмыляется, стоя перед сияющим витражом, прокручивает в пальцах рукоять ангельского клинка. Алек проходит мимо него, косится, вздёргивая уголок губ, и ухмылка Джейса становится шире, он легко толкает Алека плечом:  
\- Спарринг?  
Алек останавливается, меряет Джейса взглядом, чуть заметно хмурится - тоненькая морщинка между бровями:  
\- Когда ты в последний раз спал?  
\- Алек, брось! - Джейс сжимает его предплечье, мотает головой. - Всё в порядке. Ты же не боишься проиграть? - добавляет он, смеётся, щурясь.  
Как будто Алек на такое ведётся.  
\- У меня встреча с родителями, - говорит он, словно Джейс ничего не предлагал. - А тебе нужно в душ, в столовую и в постель, - он освобождает руку аккуратно, словно это ещё одна задача, которую нужно решить.  
Алек всегда решает задачи.  
\- Постараюсь не перепутать порядок! - кричит Джейс ему вслед, хотя Алек ещё не успел уйти далеко.  
Алек оборачивается на пару секунд:  
\- И не смей предлагать спарринг Иззи, я всё равно узнаю!  
Джейсу кажется, Алек прячет улыбку.

\- Джейс! - окрик Алека резкий и хлёсткий, Джейс изворачивается в падении, метя кинжалом туда, куда дёргает его связь, - конечно, он попадает, - а потом левую руку и бок обжигает резкой мгновенной болью, он проезжается по грубому бетонному покрытию, откатывается в сторону, пытаясь притормозить, замедлиться, напарывается на какую-то балку и сдавленно охает, хватая ртом воздух.  
Не самое удачное из его приземлений.  
Стрела Алека, кажется, ловит шакса в движении, он выплёскивает яд, прежде чем рассыпаться пеплом, но едва ли повреждает что-то, кроме разметки. Изабель достаёт плетью последнего и эффектно разворачивается на высоких шпильках. Джейс облегчённо откидывается на спину и тянется к карману здоровой рукой.  
\- Дай мне, - Алек подходит неслышно, нависает над ним, садится на корточки, и стило, конечно, уже наготове. Джейс не спорит - задирает куртку и футболку, открывая доступ к руне, и Алек морщится, шипит, глядя на ободранные рёбра: - Джейс!..  
У Алека даже волноваться получается укоризненно.  
\- Меня почти не задело, - раздражённо ворчит Джейс, но Алек не обращает внимания, наклоняется ближе, рисует иратце поверх старой, ровно, аккуратно, отработанными, спокойными движениями. Боль отступает сейчас же, испаряется, и Джейс выдыхает, стараясь сделать это незаметно от Алека.  
Тот усмехается, и в усмешке нет ни капли веселья:  
\- Ты уходишь слишком далеко, чтобы я мог прикрывать тебя, Джейс. Какой смысл в парной охоте, если она не парная?  
\- Я всё ещё здесь, старшие! - повышает голос Изабель; Джейс бросает взгляд в её сторону и видит мерцание экрана телефона.  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - ответ выходит у Джейса мягче, чем нужно. - Я знал, что ты прикроешь меня. Ты всегда прикрываешь, Алек.  
Алек молчит, и Джейс знает, что именно он не озвучивает - в который раз.  
Алек прав, потому что Алек ошибается чертовски, чертовски сильно.  
Он пожимает плечами, заканчивая их разговор, протягивает Джейсу руку; тот хватается за неё, и они поднимаются одновременно. Ладонь Джейса пахнет копотью, серой и засохшей кровью, обломанные чёрные ногти и заживающая царапина на ребре. Алек держит его крепко, словно ему нет до этого дела - Алек, со своим луком, и стрелами, и наглухо застёгнутым воротом, и напульсниками на прикрытых рукавами запястьях.  
Алек держит его, и Джейс отступает первым.

Алек двигается сосредоточенно, плавно и легко - как он всегда двигается во время охоты, ловит своё внутреннее равновесие, когда не думает, что кто-то смотрит на него. Алек перехватывает шест за спиной, разворачивается, проделывая это едва ли не с закрытыми глазами, касается одним концом шеи тренировочного манекена - как смотреть на демонстрацию смертельного приёма в замедленной съёмке, идеальную, отточенную, завораживающую.  
Джейс вскидывает подбородок и задерживает дыхание, потому что ощущение становится почти физическим - их связь, раскалённой, туго натянутой цепью обвившая его за горло. Иногда наблюдать за Алеком - это как наблюдать за катастрофой. Это как создавать катастрофу.  
Джейс не вздрагивает. когда Ходж подходит к нему; закрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, и сжимает перила до побелевших костяшек.  
\- Может, стоит присоединиться? - спрашивает его Ходж, и Джейсу кажется временами, что он знает всё - что он знает больше, чем Джейс позволяет знать самому себе.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Джейс, не глядя на Ходжа и плотно сжимая губы. Алек замечает их и замирает на половине движения, опускает шест, ерошит волосы на затылке, расслабляя плечи, смотрит на Джейса вопросительно.  
Джейс разворачивается и уходит, дальше от тренировочной зоны, от аналитического центра, от портала - в город, подальше от Института; Джейс сбегает, отключая телефон.

Алек находит его на крыльце в предрасстветных сумерках - с такой точностью, словно он мониторил внешние камеры.  
Может быть.  
Может быть, Алек просто знает его.  
В руках у Алека - кружка с горячим кофе и старая толстовка Джейса. Он выглядит невыспавшимся, растерянным и немного раздражённым - Алек не любит чего-либо не понимать.  
Его волосы растрёпаны - словно он много раз проводил по ним ладонью.  
Джейс знает, как это выглядит.  
Он быстро натягивает толстовку и забирает у Алека кофе, опускается на ступени крыльца, и Алек, немного помедлив, садится рядом.  
Алек хочет задать вопрос и знает, что Джейс не ответит.  
Алек хочет знать, чем он может помочь Джейсу - Алек бы сделал всё, чтобы помочь, и это выжигает Джейса, словно руна парабатай нанесена ему прямо на сердце.  
Иззи выходит к ним, когда встаёт солнце, обнимает их за плечи и, наклоняясь, целует Алека в макушку. Джейс деревянно улыбается и допивает остывший кофе одним глотком.

***

Они разные, её братья, и, даже будучи парабатай, - одна душа на два тела, - они остаются разными, свет и тень, с пугающей синхронностью повторяющие движения друг друга, с пугающей быстротой реагирующие на них.  
Изабель не знает, как это закончится.


End file.
